Wing Of Faith
by Mana-sama
Summary: Once a heart is shattered into so many pieces after so many years of pain, will anyone be able to help put the pieces back together? Kakasaku fic. Dedicated to kaz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will...so sad ;;

Notes: This is a **KakaSaku** fic so If you don't like this coupling then I really suggest you don't read this fic as all flames will be used to burn random things cackles

Also please take note I haven't written in nearly a year so I'm reeeeeeally sorry if this sucks monkey nuts ;

Dedicated to: kaz (Ma secret lover XD)

Wing Of Faith

By Mana-sama

The tears poured out of her Sakura's emerald green eyes as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. There, right in front of her, was the only man she had ever loved, the one person who had continuously hurt her, had now hurt her for the last time. He currently had his tongue down her best friend's throat and had his hand down her pants.

Sakura let out a racked sob, not noticing the two occupants whip around to see her standing there, as she decided as she had seen enough and turned around to walk out before she heard Sasuke speak.

"Wait Sakura...it isn't what it looks like it" (A/N: Don't you hate it when men say that? --)

Sakura turned around as inner Sakura let a tirade of curses relaying various ways of torture to use on Sasuke. As this was happening, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, she responded by pulling back her wrist and slapping him across the face as hard as she could, Sakura ran and let the tears spill freely down her face intent on getting as far away as she possibly could from Sasuke.

Her breath came in short gasps as she carried on running but she suddenly found herself hitting a hard chest (A/N: Guess who :p), she then felt the person grab her shoulders in an effort to steady her, Sakura tried to wrench herself out of this person's grasp but in response the person tightened their grip on her shoulders, which resulted Sakura squeaking in pain.

"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?" (A/N: If you're right you get a cookie and Kakashi for a night XD)

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked up to find herself staring at the concerned eye of her former sensei. She stared up at him with shock clearly written across her face.

"...Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura-chan, you still haven't answered my question"

Sakura fidgeted nervously under Kakashi's gaze and shifted her body side-to-side while trying to think of a reasonable excuse to tell Kakashi, Sakura tiredly ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, you see...I...uhhh...stubbed my foot"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'Does she really think I'm going to fall for THAT?'

"Sakura-chan..."

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura whipped her head around to see Sasuke running towards her and she felt a pang in her heart as his beautiful ebony locks blew softly in the wind but her eyes immediately hardened as she saw Ino running towards her.

'The nerve...'

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and Ino and he was shocked when he felt Sakura's shoulders tense up when Ino appeared.

'I swear Naruto told me she was friends with her again...'

Kakashi let go off Sakura's shoulders and scratched his neck as he felt trouble brewing.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?"(A/N: Well you wouldn't exactly welcome the guy who's been cheating you with open arms now would you? --)

Kakashi at this point let his jaw hit the floor. (A/N: Mask still firmly in place of course...damnit, why won't it come off?! ;; )

'I am utterly and totally confused...doesn't she love Sasuke?'

Sasuke stared coldly at Sakura.

"Just listen"

Sakura growled, "Why the hell should I?"

Ino stepped forward.

"Please Sakura-chan!!!"

"Shut the fuck up you whore! I thought you were my best friend! And as for you Sasuke...I loved you and you loved me!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"When did I ever say that?"

Her eyes widened.

"...What?"

Sasuke sneered at Sakura.

"You heard me...you mean nothing to me, all you were to me was a cheap fuck. You're nothing special and you never will be you little whore!"

Sakura bit her lip.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes became colder. (A/N: Is that even possible? XX)

"You think I didn't see you with that dobe all the time? Smiling and laughing like the whore you are"

Sakura glared through her tear-filled eyes.

"What are you talking about?! I was spending time with Naruto-chan because he's my friend!"

"Yeah and I bet as a friend you fucked him aswell. I wouldn't be surprised if you've had over half the village, maybe even more!"

"That's enough Sasuke"

Kakashi softly pulled Sakura behind him to shield her from the harsh glare that Sasuke was using on her, Sasuke then directed his gaze to Kakashi.

"Oh...I bet she's had you to, hasn't she Kakashi-_sensei_? Probably your dream come true, with the way you looked at her"

Kakashi's eye flashed dangerously.

"You're disillusioning yourself Sasuke, I look after Sakura because she is my student, just as you and Naruto are"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't try that crap with me! Tell me then, why did you let Sakura sit on you when you did your push-ups? Did the feeling of her skin make you feel young? Did you give her 'extra' lessons when me and the dobe were sleeping?"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

"Stop this foolishness now Sasuke, before you regret it!"

An ugly look appeared on Sasuke's already cold features.

"Oh I'd like to see you try, you stupid old man!"

Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm, her blue eyes wide with horror as Sasuke continued to goad Kakashi.

"Please Sasuke-kun! Don't! You'll get hurt!"

Sasuke wrenched his arm out of Ino's grip.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you for your opinion so go fuck off! Don't think you're special just because I fucked you a couple of times! I only had you because you were so damn easy to get into my bed"

Ino took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke ignored her as his gaze went back to Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Listen to me!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Go away you stupid bitch!"

He raised his hand to slap her, when Kakashi caught it, glaring dangerously.

"Sasuke that is enough! I suggest you leave...now!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he pulled his hand out of Kakashi's iron grip and turned his ice-cold gaze to the sobbing Sakura.

"...I'll be back"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehehhe.

I really made Sasuke a bastard didn't I? ;

No way in the seven layers of hell am I changing the coupling and no amount of persuading will work! :p

Kazzie, let me know what you think!

I hope all you guys enjoyed this chappie.

Anyway, I'll try and update this whenever I can

(P.S. Ichi Ichi Paradise's for anybody who reviews!

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;;"

--;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will...so sad ;;

Wing Of Faith

By Mana-sama

Sasuke glared one last time before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Kakashi concentrated as he checked whether to see if Sasuke was anywhere near them, satisfied that Sasuke had left he turned his attention to Ino, who was sitting on the floor, shock still clearly written on her face. Kakashi knelt down so they were face-to-face and softly gripped her shoulder.

"Ino?"

Ino just stared blankly ahead, ignoring Kakashi. He frowned and shook her softly.

"Ino? Are you okay?"

Ino slowly shook herself out of her reverie and looked at Kakashi as she forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help Kakashi-san"

Kakashi smiled softly.

"You should go home, you've been through quite a lot today"

Ino nodded.

"Goodbye Kakashi-san, please look after Sakura for me"

Without waiting for an answer, Ino turned her back to Kakashi and walked away. Kakashi watched her walk away, he then turned around to check on Sakura and the sight that greeted him hurt him greatly. There was Sakura, hunched over with tears dropping onto the floor as heart-wrenching sobs escaped from her lips. Kakashi slowly crouched down to Sakura, she jumped into his arms and began crying onto his shoulder as he held her tightly, one of his hands slowly rubbing her back as he attempted to comfort her.

After about an hour, Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. Kakashi proceeded to scoop Sakura into his arms and walked briskly to his apartment hoping that nobody would see them, just incase someone got the wrong idea and with his luck...they would. Kakashi shifted Sakura slightly so he could open the door to his apartment, when he got in he kicked the door shut and walked straight to his bedroom, Kakashi then lay Sakura down and wrapped her in some blankets. Kakashi eyes softened as he heard Sakura whimper slightly.

'Poor Sakura-chan...'

Kakashi pushed some of Sakura's hair out of her face, he then walked to his cupboard and grabbed a couple of blankets and a pillow before he pulled his top off and then dragged himself off to the couch. Kakashi plopped onto the couch and fell asleep.

Sakura snuggled under the blankets as she felt the sun shine onto her face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he slipped out of the shower holding the towel around his waist.

"Sakura-chan, wake up"

Sakura groaned.

"5 minutes"

Kakashi sighed and pulled off the blankets, Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi looking down at her, his wet hair dropping onto her face.

"Kakashi-sensei? What am I doing here?"

Kakashi bent over Sakura and put his hand on her forehead, concern clearly written in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday? Although I did have this really weird dream, Sasuke-kun and Ino were seeing each other behind my back and he said he was using me, weird right?"

Sakura laughed but she stopped when she saw Kakashi looking away.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"  
Kakashi sighed.

"...It wasn't a dream Sakura-chan"

"N...nani?"

Kakashi bit his lip, he hated delivering bad news to people.

"Sasuke and Ino were seeing each other and some other...things happened last night"

Sakura swallowed the bile that was threatening to rise up.

"N...no! You're lying!"

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed as Sakura brought her knees up to her chest.

"He'd never do that to me! Me and Sasuke-kun are in love! We love each other! He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!"

Kakashi pulled Sakura into a hug as she dissolved into a crying fit.

"Gomen Sakura-chan"

Kakashi stroked Sakura's hair as she dug her face into his shoulder. Half an hour later, Sakura's sobs had turned into hiccups, slowly Kakashi removed Sakura's arms from around his waist.

"Sakura-chan I have to go get dressed. Do you want to train today?"

"No"

Kakashi grabbed his clothes and got dressed in the afternoon.

'Maybe I should have Sasuke train with Anko, maybe Naruto can make Sakura-chan smile again'

Kakashi sighed and slipped on his forehead protector, he then poked his head out to see Sakura staring blankly at the wall.

"Sakura-chan I'll be back in a few minutes, is that okay?"

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi and nodded.

"Hai, of course it is. I'm not causing you any problems am I?"

Kakashi smiled reassuringly at Sakura and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course not! It's not everyday I get to see a cute girl in my bed"

"...perv"

Kakashi smiled lecherously and then disappeared. Anko sat in the ramen store (A/N: I can't remember the name!!! ;;) with her head in her arms.

"Uhh...stupid perverts"

Kakashi landed in front of the ramen store and grinned when he saw Anko, he then proceeded to casually walk up to her with Ichi Ichi Paradise in his hand.

"Yo"

Anko looked up to see Kakashi in front of her and then proceeded to give him her deadliest glare, Kakashi raised his hands up in defence.

"Woah, what did I do?"

"What the hell do you want?"

Kakashi pouted.

"And here I was going to give you an offer that you wouldn't be able to refuse"

Anko looked up, interest clearly written in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Kakashi grinned triumphantly under his mask.

"How would you like to train Sasuke for me?"

Anko stared at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"No reason. Just thought you might like to train him."

Anko nodded.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Kakashi smacked Anko's back.

"Thanks!"

Anko glared.

"Now leave me alone before I cut off your hair and make you choke on it"

Kakashi smirked.

"Now now Anko, I know how much you want me but you're just not my type"

Anko replied by throwing a kunai at him. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, when he got back home he saw that Sakura was still lying in the same position that he had left her in about 10 minutes ago.

"Sakura-chan it's time to go"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and stared disbelievingly at Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi put up his hand to silence her.

"Trust me Sakura-chan. Training will make you feel better"

Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed"

Kakashi nodded and handed her a pair of his pants and a shirt. Sakura walked into the bathroom shutting the door softly, she then leant her forehead against the mirror.

'...I can't do this'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay!!! Chapter 2 done! ::smile::

Kakashi: ...yay --

::poke:: be quiet you

Yes I do realise there's not really much Kakasaku right now but you have to be patient :p

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I hope you all enjoyed reading Ichi Ichi Paradise

And now, anyone who reviews get their very own clone of Kakashi!!!

Kakashi: ...clones?! OO

What? There's not enough of you to go around to all your fangirls --


End file.
